Are you ready?
by Letters to Lady Edith
Summary: After their final battle leaves Phoebe dead, the Halliwells, abandon magic. But, what will happen when Phoebe's sons turn out to be the next Charmed ones? FIRST FIC EVER.
1. Prologue

It had been two years since the Halliwell's last battle. When they defeated the Ultimate power, magic went on the back burner. No demons, no warlocks, no dark lighters, everything was quiet. They had finally gotten what they had asked for, for seven years, a normal life. But, this didn't come without a price. In the last battle, they thought they had won; they let their guard down. When Phoebe had her back turned, a demon, using the last bit of his strength, threw an energy ball at her. When Piper and Paige noticed, they ran over to her.

"Paige, heal her!" Piper exclaimed. Paige frantically tried, the healing gold light going into Phoebe's body.

"Come on sweetie." Paige said beginning to cry. It was to late, she was dead.

When they realized there was nothing they could do, they orbed home. When they got to the Manor, no one was home. They orbed Phoebe up to the attic, and laid her down on the couch. Piper and Paige sat in silence; they couldn't believe what was happening. "It didn't seem real, maybe it wasn't", Paige thought. She pinched herself, thinking maybe it was all just a dream. When she felt the pinch, she began to cry.

Piper saw, and went over to her. "Paige, don't cry sweetie". Piper abandoned that thought when she found herself holding Paige, and weeping bitterly. They cried for what seemed like ages, until Paige finally spoke up. "What do we do now?" Paige asked. "Call Leo, and Coop…." But, before she finished, Coop hearted in. "What's wrong with Phoebe, my heart hurt violently a little while ago, so I figured I'd…" He stopped mid sentence when he noticed Phoebe's lifeless body, lying on the couch.

He let out a loud scream, and then ran over to Phoebe's body. He picked her up, and held her, while weeping bitterly. Paige and Piper couldn't control themselves, and then began to cry again.

"We tried everything we could, but the demon came out of nowhere, he caught her off guard." Paige said in between sniffles.

When he heard Paige, he ran over to her, and Piper and hugged them. They sat like that for a while, hugging, and crying, and comforting each other.

A few days later, the Halliwell family, and friends, sat at Phoebe's funeral. Leo and Piper, and their two sons, Chris, and Wyatt, Paige and Henry, and their three daughters, Prudence, Melinda, and Patricia, and Coop, with his and Phoebe's three little boys. Jake, John, and Josh. Victor was there, along with Billie, and Phoebe's friends from The Bay Mirror.

After the funeral, while the kids slept, the adult Halliwells had a meeting in the attic.

"Listen, I have something to tell you all," Piper began, " We don't have powers anymore, I can't freeze, or blow up any thing. Paige, try to orb." Paige tried to orb, but nothing happened. " I have a feeling we can still do simple thing, like scrying, but our active powers are gone." Leo looked at Piper, knowing what she was about to say. " We haven't had a evil attack, in the past few days. I think we got our wish. I think we can finally live normal lives." Piper stopped to look at everyone, then began again.

"I think we should stop practicing. And everyone lead normal lives, and we should talk to the kids. Tell them not to say anything to Jake, John, or Josh. Ty haven't shown any powers yet, right Coop?" Piper asked coop. He shook his head no. Piper began again, "Does anyone have anything else to say?" they all shook their heads no.

"Ok then, tomorrow is the first day, of the res of our new lives." And so it was, for 17 years. No demon attacks, no innocents to save. No charges, and elders, it was quiet.

The kids grew up, the youngest being Coop's son Josh, at 18. Life was quiet. Everything was peaceful. They were, of course, still a close-knit family. Wyatt and Chris lived together, with Josh, and John. Jake was like his mother in her early years. At 20, he ran off to live in New York City, just like his mother. It had only been just recently, that he moved back in with Coop.

Yeah, life was good. They had all found peace. But little did they know, that their would was about to be shaken. One night, they had all gathered at the Manor to have a family night. Little did they know, that as they laughed, and had a good time…..Something was stirring in the underworld…..


	2. So unusually new

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed. If your stupid enough to think that, you should be sued, lol.

**Warnings:** None for this chappie. :D

* * *

Somewhere, in the coldest, darkest place in the underworld, an ominous, unnamed figure sat brooding. He was ancient, older than anything anyone could trace. When magic went into recess seventeen years ago, there was great turmoil in the underworld. Civil wars broke out between the demons, the dark lighters, and the warlocks. Clan fighting clan, family fighting family, what the really needed, was unity. For the first few years, he watched them pick each other off. He knew they would come to a place of desperation, when they would listen to anyone who asserted himself or herself, and he wanted to be that person.

When he first came, he was feared. "Good", he thought, "I want it this way". They had never felt such power from him. He had more power then the source ever had. Within his first few months, he succeeded in uniting the underworld, for one common cause. He knew that when they rose again, so would the charmed ones, and he most certainly did NOT like that.

As he sat in his chambers, the new ruler of the underworld, his right hand demon, Arias, shimmered in.

"Yes, my liege, did you call?" Arias asked. "I did in fact, Arias. I want you to do me a favor, as you know, we have been training for many years. I want you to follow the Halliwell family around, see if they have been training, as well. We cannot afford to loose, now go." Arias bowed, " yes my liege", then shimmered out.

"Good", the great unknown cackled. " Soon, I will not only rule the under world, but I will rule all!"

* * *

Back at the Halliwell manor, everyone had gone. Jake, decided to stay the night with his favorite aunt, Aunt Piper. She was his second mother, truly the mother figure in his life. They had sat up many a night, discussing things, him asking about Phoebe, and her telling him. It kind became a ritual for them over the years. Every Friday, till he was about 18, was spent at the manor, asking her questions.

Tonight was the first time they had done it, in nearly three years. He knew everything about his mother now, save for hers, and the family's magical heritage. But, he never minded hearing again.

"…And that was the time she dressed as Lady Godiva, to make a statement to the café." Piper laughed as she recalled the memory. " Wow, she sounds like a fun lady. I wish I could have known her," Jake sighed. The mood in the attic went very somber, after he said that. After a few minutes of the loudest silence, Jake spoke up.

" Hey Aunt Piper, I think It's bedtime". He said with a yawn. " Yeah, I'm getting sleepy myself, we'll finish this over breakfast in the morning" She said with a smile. "Ok, sounds like a plan. Goodnight Aunt Piper, I love you." He said. She came over to him, and hugged him. " I love you to sweetie." After that, she smiled and walked out of the room.

Jake made his way from the attic to one of the guest bedrooms, (Phoebe's old room) and curled into bed. He lay there for a few minutes, his head swirling with all the things that had happened. Finally, his eyes began to droop, and sleep claimed him. For a little while, he began to dream. But the, something went very wrong.

* * *

Back at Josh, John, Chris, and Wyatt's apartment, the were sitting up late, having one of their late night talks. " So guys, does it feel good to have Jake back?" Wyatt asked. Since Jake went on his wild, rebel streak in his late teens, relationships between the brothers had become strained.

"Well, I guess", Josh said. "I mean, I know dad likes having him there, it must get lonely in that big house all by himself". Chris, picking up on the hesitation in Josh's voice, spoke up. " But, you don't feel the same do you?" he asked. After a few minutes of silence, John spoke up. " Listen, we can cut the crap. I don't like Jake, he's done nothing but give dad hell. It's always been about him, him, him. And the only reason he's back now, is probably because he needs something."

Chris was about to say something, but Wyatt cut in. " Listen, me and Chris have never really been close with Jake, I don't think that for the past few years, any of us have liked him, except Melinda, Patricia, Prue, and Aunt Billie. But, don't you think what you said was a little harsh. I mean, he is your brother."

After Wyatt finished, Chris said something. " You know", Chris began, " I realize Jake hasn't always been…normal, but I think we should make more of an attempt to make him feel like we not only love him because he's our family, and we have to, but love him because he's a great guy to be around.

Hey guys, listen, Wyatt began again, " I know this is a lot to chew on, and you should probably talk about it amongst yourselves. Chris and me are going to head to bed, we'll see you guys tomorrow. " After the goodnights were said, Chris and Wyatt trotted off to their rooms.

" You know their right", Josh said. "We really should try to fix things between us". "Yeah, your right", John said, " I know we need to, for dad, and mom. Let's call him tomorrow, and see if he wants to come over, that way we can talk things out."

The conversation drifted over the next few hours, before the two brothers headed off to their bedroom. They were looking forward to tomorrow, hoping it would be that start of a mended relationship.

* * *

Back at the manor, something was very wrong with Jake. His dream had become very weird. He was at this place, he had never seen it before, and was glad. It was an evil place, one side was hot, and the other side was dark, and cold. There were these strange people, doing strange things. Throwing balls of electricity, and balls of fire, at what looked like other human beings.

This was not a place he wanted to be. He didn't like it. It seemed to control him. He couldn't wake up. As he fought a subconscious war with himself, he hard the most terrible, menacing voice cackling. " Now it begins, are you ready………..** End Chapter.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I hope you like the story, and keep reading/reviewing! Mucho love, Jakezilla. 


	3. Violently Happy

**Disclaimer: **Still, Charmed I do not own.

**Warnings: **None at all. :D

* * *

After the evil voice stopped, there was a tension. It was thick, like a brick wall. He felt so strange, so discombobulated. After what seemed like hours of trying, he was thrown awake. He awoke dazed, and drenched in a cold sweat. As his awareness came back into the room, he noticed the first rays of sunlight coming into the room.

He got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom. The questions of what happened last night still crowded his mind.

"Come on Jake, pull yourself together", he said to himself. As he mad his way to the bathroom, he heard noise downstairs. " Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo must be awake", he thought to himself. When he got in the bathroom, he took off his clothes, and took a hot shower. It seemed to take his mind of the unusualness of last night.

When he got out of the shower, he dressed in the clothes he was to wear that day. He took his other clothes to his over night bag, and packed up. He figured he'd have breakfast with Uncle Leo and Aunt Piper, and then be on his way. As he made his way to the kitchen, he noticed it was only Piper in there. "Hey, where's Uncle Leo this morning?" Jake asked her. "Oh, he had to get up early, for work", she replied.

Their morning was filled with present conversation. As he was about to leave, his cell phone rang. "Hello", he answered. Piper watched as he had a small conversation with the person on the other end. " Who was that?" she asked. " That was John, they want me to come by the apartment to talk with them", he answered. "Well, I gotta run, but thanks for letting me stay over tonight". "Any time sweetie", she said with a smile. He ran upstairs to gather his stuff. When he came back down, he hugged her, told her to tell Leo hi for him, and ran out the door to his car.

As he drove, the terrible thoughts of last night came back to his head. He pondered and pondered over what it was. As he came closer to the part of town his brothers live in, he pushed the thoughts out of his head. He promised himself he'd talk to Piper about it later. When he reached his brothers apartment building. He made his way to the parking garage. It was a long walk to there apartment, so he spent most of his time thinking. He then started going down memory lane.

He shook himself from his daydream trance when he reached the door of his brothers apartment. He knocked on the door lightly; still a bit wary of why he had been called to that place. His brother Josh opened the door. Even though they had just seen each other the night before, he gripped Jake in a tight bear hug. After he let go, Jake followed him into the living room. Jake, seeing his brother John, and knowing the animosity between then, just simply nodded in his direction.

The afternoon was long; the conversation lasted well into the evening. It was pretty at times, but was also very ugly. There was shouting, crying, hugging, and smiling. The finger of blame was passed to this person, and back to the other person. It was like an intervention put together with the climax of a soap opera. Finally, everything seemed to be in place. Josh was the first to speak up. " I'm glad we were able to clear some of the air between us", he said with a smile. They all began to smile, and before they knew it. They were giving a group hug. " You know guys, I really feel us beginning to get closer", Jake said. "Yeah, it's weird. But, I'm glad we are", John said with a smile. As their bond began to strengthen, little did they know, they were being watched.

* * *

The great unknown sat in his chambers, waiting for Arias to come back with news. He said with a cackle, " Everything is going to my ultimate desire! Soon I will have the universe in the palm of my hand!"

His attention was brought back to the room, when he saw Arias shimmer in. "Ahh", he began, " I see you have news for me Arias" the great unknown said with an evil smile.

"I have news, but It's terrible news!" Arias told him. " The brothers are bonding, I witnessed it with my own eyes my liege! Soon, one of them will find the book of shadows, and Magic will return back to the way it was 17 years ago!"

" NO!" the great unknown roared. " How can this happen, I thought we had done everything right! I'll be taking matters into my own hands from now on". With that an energy ball materialized in his hand, and he threw it at Arias. " The fool, upsetting me so", He sneered.

"Seer, come to me at once!" just then, the seer flamed into his chambers.

"Yes my liege", she said with a bow. "Is it true what I have been told?" he demanded. "Yes sir, I'm afraid it is. And it's worse. The middle child has already had his first premonition!" "With out even saying the power of three spell?" the great unknown shouted, "This has never happened!" suddenly, a very painful silence crept into the room. Just then the great unknown spoke, " Tell the armies, tell them two be ready to attack within the week…."

* * *

Back at the apartment, Jake remembered something. " ey, I left my other shoes at the Manor, I've gotta run back and go get them. Let me call Aunt Piper and then we can go together!" He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Piper's number. She was working at P3 that night, with Wyatt and Chris, but told him they were more than welcome to run over there. When he told them that, they hopped in there cars, and drove over to the manor.

When they got inside, they all ran up to the attic, where Jake left his shoes. " Hey, since we're here, lets chillax for awhile." John suggested. As they sat on the couch and began to chat, they heard a strange clicking noise coming from the old trunk in the corner. Jake walked over to it, studying it for a minute. He couldn't tell why, but something urged him to open the chest.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked, but Jake didn't hear him. He put his hand on the chest, to open it

He half expected it to be lock, when it swung open. He looked in the chest, shocked and amazed at what he saw. Candles, herbs, little glass vials, it was a chest of magic! Jake began taking things out of the chest, until he reached the bottom. At the bottom, he found a big book.

It looked old, very old. On the cover it had a strange symbol. He pulled out the book, and opened the cover. " The Book of Shadows", it read on the very first page. John and Josh had now come behind Jake, and were watching him. "Wow this is weird", Josh said. "You took the words out of my mouth bro", John replied.

As they turned the next page, they saw words. They looked at the words in wonder. Suddenly Jake said, " Hey why don't we read this aloud, it says the power of three. There are three of us here…" They looked at each other and nodded with smiles. They didn't know why but they grabbed hands. With one little change, they began the incantation.

_ Hear now the words of the witches_

_The secrets we hid in the night._

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here,_

_The great work of magic is sought._

_In this time, and in this hour,_

_We call upon the anceint power._

_Come to us, we brothers three. _

_Give us the power! We want the power!_

**End Chapter.

* * *

**Uh-oh, we all know what happens when they read that. :D I hope you guys are like the story. Thank you to my three reviewers! I'm so glad you took the time to reveiw. Also, my bff babe-with-the-power has fantastic story, you guys should go read/review. It's called So simple, so strong. Check it out! Untill next time readers, Jake. 


End file.
